dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures: The Movie
YouTube Dick Figures: The Movie is a project by the creators of Dick Figures, Ed Skudder and Zack Keller and Six Point Harness, Inc. The project successfully raised its funding (goal) on KickStarter. KickStarter is a site in which people can post their projects, to be funded by others. Special amounts can give rewards from the project makers to the backer (now unavailable). Dick Figures is now the #11 most funded project in the Film & Video Category of Kickstarter. Dick Figures: The Movie was released worldwide on September 17, 2013 on iTunes and online streaming through yekra.com Watch the first 5-minutes of the film! Chapters These are the chapters for Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. 'They will be posted once they are released on YouTube '''Chapter 1 ' '''Chapter 2 ' ' Interview On September 16th, 2013, CineFix did an interview with Ed Skudder (director of Dick Figures) and Brendan Burch (CEO of Six Point Harness) on Dick Figures: The Movie. Movie Trailers On April 3rd 2013, Mondo Media revealed the teaser trailer to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. On July 30th 2013, Mondo Media released the official trailer to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. Official Clips On September 10th, 2013, Mondo Media released an exclusive clip to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. On September 14th, 2013, The YouTube channel FunnyOrDie released a second clip to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. ' ' On September 16th, 2013, The YouTube channel CollegeHumor released a third clip to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. ' ' On September 17th, 2013, The YouTube channel CartoonHangover released a fourth clip to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. Trivia *The film is scheduled to be released on September 17, 2013 according to the trailer. *According to the teaser, the movie will be showing: Stick Figures, Raccoons, Ninjas, Explosions, Dance parties, Love, Hate and Danger, as both Red and Blue will risk it all to find the greatest treasure of all time. *According to the Q & A ''in the video description: **To give the fans a variety of choice, the movie will be available for streaming and for downloading. Avaible for purchase on September 17th, 2013 at the Dick Figures Website . **The cast is researching to know wherever they can or cannot put the movie in theaters. If they can pull it off, it could be possible. **People will need to pay to see the movie (At least 15$), but surely the movie will also be available to download on ''Pirate Bay ''by others who own the movie. Unfortunately, it seems these people will die in a slowly and painful death if they watch it for free.... Credits *'Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *'Producers: '''John Andrews ''(Beavis & Butthead Do America, The Rugrats Movie), Nick Butera and Andy Fiedler *'''Executive Producers: John Evershed (Happy Tree Friends), Dave Vamos, Brendan Burch and Aaron Simpson *'Music by: '''Nick Keller *'Editor: Zack Keller *'Starring: '''Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, Shea Logsden and Ben Tuller *'Supervising Animator: 'Ed Skudder *'Supervising Sound Editor and Mixer: 'Nicholas J. Ainsworth *'Technical Director: 'Zdravomir Staykov *'Additional Voices: 'Dave McElfatrick ''(Cyanide & Happiness), Rob DenBleyker (Sonic For Hire, Mega Man Dies at the End), Brandon Haines, Aron "Egoraptor" Hansen (Awesome!), Eric Bauza, David Hailey (Kickstarter backer), Mike Nassar, Lauren K. Sokolov *'''Storyboard & Layout Artists: '''Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang, Brock Gallagher, John Dusenberry, Arlyne Ramirez, Rafael Hurtado *Prologue character animation: Marius Alecse, Lynn Wang, John Dusenberry, Brock Gallagher *'Character Animators: '''Lynn Wang, Brock Gallagher, John Dusenberry, Ryan Khatam, Alex Small-Butera ''(Baman Piderman, WordGirl), Lindsay Small-Butera (wife of Alex), Jeff Zikry (Pups of Liberty, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days), Anna Hollingsworth, Frank Macchia (Good Vibes, Goodbye Kitty), ''Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson *'Effects/Pixel animation by: 'Lynn Wang *'Digital Compositor: 'Ed Skudder *'CGI Artist: Joel Moser *'Lip Sync Artist: '''Dan Forgione *'Sound Re-recording mixers: Tom Marks & Gary C. Bourgeois (The Bourne Supremacy, Captain America: The First Avenger) Plot '''Dick Figures: The Movie tells the story of two best friends named Red & Blue who journey around the world trying to find the Great Sword of Destiny. While on this adventure Blue discovers that Red was never his friend at all. Back when they were kids, Red beat up a bunch of bullies not to save Blue’s life… but to impress all the girls! Now the two friends turned enemies are stuck together in the worst situations imaginable: evading Demon Ninjas, island-hopping in WWII bombers, dodging booby trapped temples, escaping the French police in a high-speed motorcycle chase, and avoiding the evil dark lord all the while at each other’s throats. However they are not alone. The Raccoon, Lord Tourettes and a Pilot (also an achoholic) will help out our two protagonists on their quest. So not only must Blue get home in time for Pink’s birthday party, but he and Red will have to work together to save the world… and their friendship. - yekra.com Cast *Zack Keller as Blue, Trollz0r Narrator, Shaw. *Ed Skudder as Red, The Raccoon, Mr. Dingleberry Zeus, Cpt Crookygrin, Son-san, Mama-san, Wife-san, Grandson-san, Japanese School Girl, 8-Bit Gelato Bene, Nep-Dawg, Jacques Bond. *Eric Bauza as Lord Takagami. *Ben Tuller as Lord Tourettes *Shea Logsden as Pink. *Mike Nassar as Broseph. *Chad Quandt as Chad-Gendarmerie *Lauren K. Sokolov as Stacy. Additional Voices *Nick Ainsworth as Umbrella Salesman *Nick Keller as Zack Keller, Nikos *Brock Gallagher as Bully, Dock Worker #2 *John Dusenberry as Ghetto Cutter, French Cutter *Dave Mcelfatrick as Guard #1 *Rob Denbleyker as Guard #2 *Ashley Shelhon as Global Rescue Services Operator *David Hailey as Dock Worker, Cumulonimbus Ninja, Dock Worker #1, French Father. *Brendan Haines as Steve, TNT Boat Foreman, Dead Ninja *Tom Ridgewell as French Cop Web celebrities Dick Figures: The Movie will feature web celebrities, confirmed by Ed and Zack, like Egoraptor, Cyanide and Happiness, TomSka and Acorn Madness Fanon: Ultimate Unleashed, which are all fans of Dick Figures. It is revealed in Dick Figures' Facebook page that Alex Butera and Lindsay Small-Butera (of Baman Piderman fame) are helping to animate the movie. Transcript Dick Figures: The Movie/Transcript Gallery Dick Figures: The Movie/Full Movie Gallery Other information Technical specs *'Runtime: '''75 minutes *'Sound Mix: Dolby Digital 5.1 *'Aspect Ratio: '''1.85:1 Distributors *Mondo Media (2013) (worldwide) (all media) *Yekra (2013) (USA) (online streaming) Other companies *Kickstarter (funding provided by) *Clearance Lab, The (clearance services) Photos DF Comic.jpg Baby red.png tumblr_m5osyi5dxo1qdwchqo1_1280.png 50%.jpg Headpunch.jpg KEEPUPTHEPACE.gif Dick Figures - 4th of July.png|DF - 4th of July Tumblr m6rqj3FsVG1qdwchqo1 500.png SUCCESS!!.jpg|250 000$! SUCCESS! New goals.png|New goals 6 Hours left!.jpg|6 hours left image Red and Blue Live Stream.png|Red and Blue, on the Kicksatrter Live Stream. movie.jpg dfmovieclip.png|A clip from the movie currently ''Work in Progress dftclip1.png dftclip2.png dftclip3.png EXPLOSIONS.png|Teaser Red and Blue fighting.png|Red and Blue fighting DF Movie.png Motorcycle.png Dance parties 3.png Red and Blue arriving a boat.png Red and Blue in front of a Japanese Store.png DFTM - Clip.png DFTM - Blue.png Dick Figures The Movie Still - Raccoon.jpg DFTM Poster.jpg|Official Poster DFTM Clip - Video Game.png DFTM Clip - God.png DFTM Clip - Cops.png DFTM.jpg DFTM Clip - New Character.jpg DFTM Clip - Pink.jpg DFTM Clip4.jpg DFTM Clip - Dance Party.jpg DFTM Clip - Stacy.jpg Dick_Figures_The_Movie_Teaser_Dick_Figures_Mondo_0003.jpg Dick_Figures_The_Movie_Teaser_Dick_Figures_Mondo_0004.jpg Dick_Figures_The_Movie_Teaser_Dick_Figures_Mondo_0001.jpg Red saving Blue and Lord Tourettes.png|Images from the trailer Red VS Raccoon (Movie).png Red and Blue, cute eyes.png New Town (Movie).png DF Middle School.png DF High School.png DF College.png Epic Airplane fight.png Epic Airplane fight (2).png L.T. being a badass.png|EXPLOSIONS!!! Car in the Movie.png|Car chases Villain.png|New villain Sword of Destiny.png|The Raccoon and his sword of destiny Raccoon vs Villain.png DFTM Clip - Red Vomits.png DFTM Clip - Sexy Ladies.png DFTM Clip - Under Cover.png DFTM Clip - Run Over Kill.png DFTM Clip - Ninjas.png DFTM Clip - New Character.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes.png DFTM Clip - Raccoon 2.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 2.png DFTM Clip - China.png DFTM Clip - RUN!.png DFTM Clip - Falling.png DFTM Clip - Dancing Red.png DFTM Clip - Cops 2.png DFTM Clip - Blue Falling to Death.png DFTM Clip - Titlewave.png DFTM Clip - Blue 2.png DFTM Clip - Hi-Five.png DFTM Clip - Cops 3.png DFTM Clip - Red playing games.png DFTM Clip - Treasure Map.png DFTM Clip - Death Traps.png DFTM Clip - Fart.png DFTM Clip - Monster Ocho Muerte.png DFTM Clip - The Sword.png DFTM Clip - Car Chase.png DF Movie Clip.png Harpoon shooting.png DF Movie Ninjas.png|More ninjas getting killed by Red DFTM Clip - Blue Hiding.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 3.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes the Waiter.png DFTM Clip - Red Food.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 2.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 3.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 4.png DFTM Clip - Power Out.png DFTM Clip - Hungry Red.png DFTM Clip - Hungry Red 2.png DFTM Clip - Milk.png DFTM Clip - Blue 3.png DFTM Clip - Red Vomit 2.png DFTM Clip - Jar.png Red at premiere.png|Red at the premiere of '''Dick Figures: The Movie DFTM 2.png DFTM 3.png DFTM 4.png DFTM 10.png DFTM 11.png Deadline The deadline was on July 16, 2012, 8PM EDT. After around 40 days of backing, the $250,000 goal is met and will be funded. Movie Length According to the Kickstarter post, the length of the film will be depending on the amount pledged by the time of the deadline. (40 minutes) ''Update: While creating the movie and finishing the script, Six Point Harness have unexpectedly decided to change the film's length to a 72-Minute movie, which is the same as a Full Length Feature Film (the same exact length as the Disney movie "Oliver and Company", which sound mixer of this film, Gary C. Bourgeois also worked on), instead of a 40 minute movie (according to the money collected). 'Update: 'Near the end of production, Ed & Zack said that the movie is now going to go for 75 minutes long (+3 minutes). Rewards Rewards will be given to those who will pledge a certain amount of money to the project. Backer Interactivity According to the project, ''"All in all, it will take no more than six months to complete, but the whole time we are making it, we want you interacting. Backers of the project will be given access to a private online community where they can watch the progress of the film, see designs and sample animation, view the making-of as it happens, and communicate with the filmmakers personally on an exclusive forum." Meaning that backers could make a significant role in making the film as they have access to the film progress and communicate suggestions to the filmmakers. Distribution While the movie was a project, directors Ed & Zack confirmed that the Kickstarter can see the film if they pledge $15 to the project or pre-order the movie on the website. Counters (Final Results) References: Kickstarter and Kicktraq Font Used: DS Digital Category:Episodes Category:Movie preview